


Failed Me in Biology

by polola



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polola/pseuds/polola
Summary: Based off of this prompt: 	"I cut my finger too deep while cooking but I don't want to go to the hospital and you're the med student who lives in the apartment across from mine; why can't you just stitch it up?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> As promised like, 20 years ago. I hope you like it mazzie ☺️

          “V-I-P gal,” Midorima muttered to himself, feeling ridiculous as he used the mnemonic his “friend” Takao had taught him. “Valine, Isoleucine, Proline, Gly-”   


          “SON OF A BITCH!” someone screamed. It was amazing how their voice managed to travel through two walls without even sounding muffled, but from what little Midorima knew of his neighbor, it wasn’t that surprising.

          Ever since Midorima moved into his apartment, the man who lived across the hallway had been a constant nuisance. His voice was loud, his music was loud, his friends were loud, and his sex was loud, too. Sometimes he would even bounce a basketball off of his wall, over and over again until Midorima had to go knock on his door to get him to shut up. But that was all Midorima knew besides his name, Kagami Taiga.

          Now that school had started up again, Kagami had been surprisingly considerate and quiet since many of the residents in the building were students. Until now. 

          He heard Kagami’s heavy steps running back and forth, accompanied by rapid chanting of profanities. Midorima tried to ignore it, covering his ears and focusing on his textbook. A few minutes later, there was a pounding on his door, so loud he almost fell off of his chair. He stood up, taking a deep breath to gather himself together before marching to the door and opening it. 

          There was Kagami, standing there with a mean look on his face, blood on his t-shirt, and his index finger in his mouth. 

          “Can I come in?” said Kagami from around his finger. It didn’t really sound like a question.

          Midorima stepped aside, letting Kagami stomp in. “What do you need?” He closed the door and turned to face his unwelcome guest.  


          Kagami pulled his finger from his mouth and poked it towards Midorima, who jumped backwards. 

          “Get that slobbery thing out of my face!” he said. 

          “Jeez, calm down,” Kagami said, but pulled his finger back obediently. “I cut it while I was cooking, and it’s pretty deep.” 

          “Then go to a hospital.”  


          “About that,” Kagami said. “I _really_ don’t want to be waiting in the emergency room all night.” 

          “Okay, bleed out then. Just do so in your own apartment.” He walked past Kagami to open the door in order to kick him out, but stopped when his name was called out. 

          “Wait, Midorima! You’re in med school, right?” 

          “Yes,” he said, unsure as to where this was going. Then it hit him. He turned around slowly. “ _No._ ” 

          “Oh, come on, why not? It’ll be good practice.” 

          “I am not stitching up your finger in this environment! It would be too easy for something to go wrong.” 

          Kagami scrunched up his nose, clearly pissed off. Midorima sighed. He said, “I can drive you to the hospital. You should go there, not trust a novice to do it.” It was a generous offer, for Midorima. He would’ve kicked anyone else out by now. 

          “I trust _you_ ,” Kagami said softly. Was he…was he pouting? 

          Midorima bit his lip hard, already cursing himself for what he was about to do. He had forgotten the number one reason that Kagami was a nuisance and a distraction: he was devastatingly attractive, and Midorima was hopelessly attracted to him. 

          “Fine,” he said, gritting his teeth, and led Kagami into the kitchen. He got his med kit from one of the cabinets and set it on the counter. After he washed his hands, he turned the faucet and made sure the water was cool before grabbing Kagami by the wrist and shoving his finger underneath it. “I can’t believe you were licking at an open wound like a dog,” he grumbled. 

          Gently, he washed the cut, running his fingers over it and making sure there was no dirt inside. He heard Kagami swallow. “Am I hurting you?” Midorima asked, not looking up from Kagami’s finger. 

          “No I just…your fingers are long.” 

          “Hm.” He grabbed gauze from his kit and dried the skin and wound carefully. “Sit down,” he said.Kagami hopped up onto the counter. “Not there, I meant the chair…oh, never mind.” 

          He went to work on stitching the cut closed. He could see Kagami wince, so he started talking to distract him. 

          “Are you in school?” 

          “No,” Kagami said, letting out a shaky breath. “I just got out of culinary school. I’m an apprentice at a restaurant.” 

          “You’re clearly not very good,” Midorima said before he could stop himself. 

          Kagami sputtered. “Well, you have a terrible bedside manner!” 

          That was probably true, Midorima thought. A few of his professors had already implied that he needed to work on his social skills. “Are you really going to insult the person who’s sticking a needle in your skin?” 

          “I’m bigger than you, I could kick your ass,” Kagami said. What a child. 

          “I’m taller.” Maybe he was a bit childish as well. 

          “You’re so annoying!” 

          Midorima pressed his lips into a thin line, fighting the smile that was threatening to come to his face for reasons he didn’t understand. 

          He tied off the last stitch and tossed the needle into the trash. Then he put some antibiotic cream over the cut and covered it with some gauze. “Give it five days and come back to me, and I’ll see if the stitches are ready to be removed,” he said, then looked up at Kagami. _Oh._ He hadn’t realized their faces were so close. “You…you should see a real doctor, you know,” he added, averting his gaze from Kagami’s and backing away. 

          Kagami smiled and hopped off the counter. “Nah, you did good. I’m thinking I’ll make you my primary doctor, actually,” he said. 

          “Please don’t,” Midorima said flatly. “Now get out. I’m busy.” Kagami’s smile was doing things to him, and he needed that to _stop._

          “Alright, alright,” Kagami said, heading towards the door. “Five days, right?” 

          “Five days,” Midorima said. And hopefully that would be the last he would see of him. Medical school was hard enough without his stupidly handsome neighbor distracting him. 

          “See you then,” Kagami called before closing the door. 

          Midorima stared at the door for a few minutes. 

          “He didn’t even say thank you,” he said to nobody in particular.

 

* * *

 

          Five days later, Oha Asa was wrong for the first time since Midorima had started listening to horoscopes. It was supposed to be a lucky day for Cancers, but if that was true, how did Takao end up in his apartment? 

          Takao had managed to get into Midorima’s place by offering to help quiz him for his immunology final in two days. Rather than studying though, Takao was bouncing around his apartment, asking inane questions about everything Midorima owned. Okay, maybe it was nice to have someone warming up his apartment, but it was still annoying. He had moved from his family home for a reason, after all. 

          “Takao, could you sit still for just one minute?” 

          Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Midorima jumped up. _Kagami_. That was the main reason he regretted letting Takao into his house. Before he could stop him, Takao went and opened the door. 

          “Are you looking for Shin-chan?” Takao asked. Midorima winced at the thought of Kagami hearing that nickname. He power walked to the door before Takao could say anything else embarrassing. 

          “Hello Kagami,” he said. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that Kagami’s eyes brightened when he saw him. 

          Kagami held up his hand in greeting. “Hey, Midorima.” 

          Takao’s sharp eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them before he winked at Midorima, grabbed his stuff, and headed to the door. “See ya tomorrow, Shin-chan!” he called. He turned to Kagami. “I’m Takao Kazunari. I’m sure we’ll talk more later.” 

          With that, he was gone, leaving an awkward silence behind him. They both stared at each other uncertainly until Kagami held out his hand. Midorima reached out his hand to shake it, then retracted it quickly when he realized Kagami was showing him his bandaged hand, not attempting to bond with him. 

          “Oh, uh, yes,” Midorima said, hoping the embarrassment he was feeling wasn’t showing on his face. “It’s been five days already?” he asked, as if he hadn’t been counting down the days.

          “Yeah,” Kagami said, kicking off his shoes. “I think it’s better now.” 

          Midorima raised his eyebrows. “I’ll be the judge of that. Follow me.” 

          He walked to the kitchen, where Kagami once again ignored the chairs he had and hopped onto the countertop. Midorima huffed. Absolutely no manners. 

          After washing his hands, Midorima removed the bandage from Kagami’s finger wordlessly. As he observed the wound and ran his fingers over it, Kagami let out a soft, “Ouch.”

          Midorima stopped, worried. “I’m sorry.” He had hurt him. His stitches were crooked too, now that he looked at them. His mind began to race. What if Kagami lost all use of his finger?

          “It’s fine, just a little tender.” 

          He lifted head to face Kagami, panicked and angry. “It’s not fine! If you had just listened to me and…and…” 

          He trailed off as he realized he had once again underestimated how close his face was to Kagami’s. He could see everything, the odd eyebrows, the light freckles here and there from being in the sun too much, and those intense eyes staring right back at him. They drew back from each other at the same time, avoiding eye contact. Midorima looked back down at Kagami’s finger, hoping that he couldn’t see how red his face was.

          “As I was saying, you should’ve gone to the hospital like I told you,” he mumbled. “I hurt you.” Realizing it sounded like he actually cared, he added, “And if you die from this, I lose all chances of becoming a surgeon.” 

          Kagami snorted. After another silence, more comfortable this time, he said, “Was that your boyfriend earlier?” 

          “Who?” 

          “That little guy who opened the door.” 

          _Oh._ “T-Takao?!” he sputtered. He would’ve laughed at Takao being called “little” if he wasn’t so disturbed by rest of the statement. “You think I…no!” 

          “Okay, okay, don’t pass out on me,” he said. “You just seemed awfully friendly with each other. Or as close to friendly as _you_ can get.”

          Midorima sniffed. “He’s just _barely_ my friend.”

          There was another pause before Kagami said, “I, uh. I hope I didn’t insult you. I shouldn’t have just assumed you were gay.” 

          “It…it’s fine,” Midorima said, surprised. After a moment of gathering his nerve, he added. “I am. Gay, I mean.” 

          “Oh. Me too,” Kagami said, his tone sounding…pleased, if Midorima had to guess. His cheeks burned. This was bad. Midorima could deal with a silly crush. Actually having his feelings returned was not something he was equipped to deal with, especially with somebody like Kagami, who, by the sound of it, had a new bed partner every month or less. 

          After he removed the stitches and gave instructions for care of the wound, he stepped back and finally allowed himself to look at Kagami again. 

          “I guess…it’s time for me to leave,” Kagami said. 

          “Yes, it is,” Midorima replied, leading him to the door. 

          Standing on the doorstep, Kagami seemed hesitant. “Thanks a lot, Midorima. Maybe sometime we could-”

          “This was only because you were an idiot and decided to drag me into it, Kagami. So, good bye.” 

          Midorima shut the door, locked it, and went back to his desk. He read the same line of his textbook about 30 times before slamming his face into its pages. 

          He couldn’t get Kagami’s stupid face out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

          The next day, Kagami appeared at his door with food as a thank you for taking care of his injury. Midorima took it and slammed the door in his face. 

          It was delicious, damn him.

 

* * *

 

          A week later, finals were over and Kagami was on his doorstep again, claiming his wound was hurting him. Midorima grabbed his hand and looked at his finger. 

          “It’s fine, now go away,” he said, trying to pull back his hand, but Kagami grabbed it and held fast. 

          “Why do you keep kicking me out? We got along when you sewed up my finger,” he said. 

          “That was just my bedside manner,” he said.

          “Oh, _please_ ,” scoffed Kagami. He had a point. Midorima rarely treated anyone kindly. 

          “Well, why do you want to be friends so badly?” 

          “Because-!” he said, gesturing wildly with his free hand. “I just do, okay?” 

          Midorima had nothing to say to that. The fact that someone like Kagami wanted to be friends with him was shocking enough, but Midorima wasn’t oblivious enough to not notice the blush spreading across Kagami’s cheeks.

          “I…I have to study,” he said weakly. 

          Kagami brightened. “Me too, sort of. We can study together. All the food I practice making, I’ll share with you.” 

          “I…I guess that wouldn’t be _too_ bad,” Midorima grumbled. 

          Kagami looked all too enthusiastic as he said, “Great! I’ll see you tomorrow!” They stared at each other for a moment before Kagami said, “Uh, can I have my hand back now?” 

          Midorima started and dropped Kagami’s hand. Kagami smiled wide before practically skipping back to his apartment. Midorima’s hand felt cold, and his heart throbbed. 

          “I’ve made a huge mistake,” he said.

 

* * *

 

          A few weeks later, Midorima was still regretting his decision. Kagami was brash, stubborn, and everything Midorima thought he hated, and yet his crush was getting bigger and bigger every day. 

          Usually, he would come home from class tired and hungry. Before his deal with Kagami, he would make something quick and probably microwavable. Now when he came home, Kagami would come over shortly after and fill the apartment with the smell of spices and whatever he was cooking. It was always delicious. Midorima was even starting to gain back the weight that he lost when he moved out of his family home. 

          They would eat dinner together, Kagami telling him stories of people at his apprenticeship who pissed him off or made him laugh while Midorima just made rude comments in response. For some reason, that wasn’t off-putting to Kagami at all. In fact, it seemed to just make him try harder to get a smile out of him, which he seemed to be succeeding at more and more. 

          Even when Kagami wasn’t there, it still smelled like his cooking. He would leave various things here and there, like a pot he used, or a loaned magazine, or the hoodie he had left on Midorima’s couch one night, when they had watched a movie together so close that their sides touched. He was very clean and organized, but Midorima found he did not mind a little clutter if it came from Kagami. 

          Midorima wondered if the recent lack of loud sex from Kagami’s apartment was due to him. If it was, he was simultaneously flattered and wary. He was 23. He had been around the block. He knew how guys like Kagami were, and yet, he was really starting to like him. If Kagami was only trying to get into his pants, he didn’t know what he would do. It had barely been a month, but Kagami had already become a part of his life that he didn’t want to lose. 

          One night, Midorima finished a paragraph in his textbook and stifled a yawn. 

          “Tired?” Kagami asked, sitting in the chair across from him and looking at him fondly. 

          Midorima shot him a glare. “Obviously.”When Kagami continued to look at him, he reddened. When Kagami looked at him like that, it made him even more unsure of his motives.“Why do we always do this at my place?” he asked. 

          “What do you mean?” Kagami asked, eyebrows furrowing. 

          “I mean, I’ve never even seen your place,” he said. “You said you wanted to be friends, but it seems like you just want somewhere to waste time.” 

          “That’s not true,” Kagami said. “I like hanging out with you. My apartment is just…” He ran a hand through his hair. “Look, you want to see my apartment that bad? You can come over. I just like your place better.” 

          “Is Friday okay?” Midorima asked. 

          Kagami nodded, standing up and opening the door. “I’ll see you then,” he said, and closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

          The week seemed to drag on without Kagami in his apartment. It didn’t help that Midorima felt guilty the entire time. He hadn’t expected Kagami to get defensive. 

          This was why he didn’t really have friends. When they got too close, he lashed out, and then they didn’t want to come back. And now he had gone and done it with Kagami. He would be lucky if Kagami even let him inside on Friday. 

          According to Oha-Asa, Cancers had neutral luck on Friday. So there was a 50/50 chance that Kagami wouldn’t be mad at him. As lifted his hand to knock on his door, he hoped it would work out in his favor. 

          Before his knuckles made contact with the door, it swung open. Midorima jumped back. 

          “Just come in,” Kagami said. “You’ve been pacing out here for twenty minutes at least.” 

          “You heard me?” 

          Kagami cracked a smile. “You shuffle your feet.” 

          “I do not!” he said.

          “Whatever you say,” Kagami said as he stepped back, allowing Midorima to walk into his home. 

          _It’s clean_ , was Midorima’s first thought. Kagami seemed like he would be a complete slob. But then again, his culinary tools he brought to Midorima’s apartment were always very neat and organized. The contrast was kind of…cute. 

          As he took off his shoes and peered around, he wondered why Kagami had been so reluctant to show him his apartment. 

          “Um,” Kagami said. “Welcome.”

          Midorima followed him further in. It was arranged the same as his own apartment, but was lacking decoration. It felt more like a model home than a place where someone actually lived. 

          “Did you clean up before I came over? Because it was unnecessary,” he said. 

          “What? No, I didn’t do anything,” Kagami said. His voice dropped. “You said you wanted to know more about me. I wanted to be honest, because I…never mind.” He walked over to the kitchen. “I made dinner,” he said. 

          “Thanks.” 

          They ate quietly, some strange mood hanging over them. Did Kagami’s place always feel so lonely? 

          “How long have you lived here?” Midorima asked. 

          “Since high school,” he said. At Midorima’s surprised look, he said, “My dad lived in America, so I stayed here by myself. I pay for it now. It’s in a convenient area.” 

          It looked as though Kagami had only lived there as long as Midorima had.

          “Why is it so empty?” he blurted out without thinking. 

          “My ex took all his stuff with him when he moved out,” Kagami said. “Before then, it was just me, so I didn’t have much in here to begin with.” 

          _Oh._ So he had been in a long-term relationship before Midorima knew him. He must have looked guilty again, because Kagami said, “That’s probably why I like your place. You have so much weird shit in there.” 

          Midorima scoffed. “You just don’t understand sophisticated living.” He ignored the loud snort of laughter that Kagami let out. All the doubts Midorima had about Kagami began to dissipate. 

          After dinner, Kagami ushered him into the living room. It was equipped with a large television and a state of the art sound system. No wonder there was always so much noise from his house. 

          “I thought we could watch something. You can pick,” he said, opening up his Netflix account and handing him the remote.

          “Any genre in mind?” 

          “Whatever you like,” Kagami said. Midorima shot him a glare and scrolled to the documentaries, making Kagami laugh. 

          “You said whatever I like!” 

          “I’m not stopping you,” he said. 

          “Then don’t laugh at me,” Midorima grumbled before scrolling to Kagami’s watched list. “Love and Basketball? Seriously?” 

          “Hey, it’s a classic. And I see that finger twitching. You want to watch it, right?” 

          “Whatever.” Midorima clicked watch and threw the remote in Kagami’s direction. It was one of his favorite movies, but Kagami didn’t need to know that. 

          Half an hour into the movie, Kagami leaned closer. _Was this Netflix and Chill?_ Midorima thought, then mentally slapped himself. Kagami threw his legs over the arm of the couch and relaxed into Midorima’s side. 

          “Is this okay?” he asked. 

          “It’s acceptable,” Midorima said. If Kagami noticed how high Midorima’s voice rose, he didn’t say anything.

          Towards the end of the movie, as Monica made up with her mother, Kagami’s head slid from Midorima’s shoulder to his lap. As he opened his mouth to protest, he realized that Kagami was fast asleep, his breath even and peaceful. Slowly, he raised his hand to run it through Kagami’s hair, as soft as he could. His heart jumped in his chest when Kagami nuzzled into the touch. When he didn’t stir, Midorima stroked his bristly hair again, pleased that he was able to get away with it. 

          He spent the rest of the movie touching and staring at Kagami’s face. It might have been creepy, but Kagami had literally fallen into his lap. Once the credits began to roll, he forced himself to wake him, even though he could’ve stayed like that for hours. He smacked Kagami’s (rock solid) arm, hand lingering until Kagami bolted upright.

          “How long was I out?” he half-yelled, clearly in post-nap confusion. 

          “Not very long,” Midorima said. “But you probably drooled on me. It’s not decent to fall asleep on people’s laps.” _People other than me_ , he wanted to say. 

          “You’re a pretty comfortable pillow, though,” Kagami said, smiling and stretching his arms over his head before letting one fall on the couch behind Midorima, who stiffened at the light touch. He had to give it his all to not lean into Kagami. 

          Oh, _fuck,_ he realized. He was in deep, wasn’t he. Kagami was perfect, even when he was being annoying, and Midorima didn’t know whether he wanted to punch Kagami in the gut or kiss him hard.

          He was jolted from his epiphany by the loud opening credits of the movie that started playing automatically. In the scramble for the remote, somehow all of their limbs tangled together. 

          “Uh, we knocked it off,” Kagami said, pointing at the ground. Midorima attempted to reach for it, only to fall off the couch himself and pull Kagami with him. Kagami landed on him with an “ _oof_ ”.

          “Got it,” Midorima wheezed, managing to turn the TV off by pressing random buttons. Feeling all of Kagami’s warm body on top of him was causing his brain to short circuit. “I…” 

          He looked at Kagami and immediately regretted it. Kagami pulled back slightly, but the two of them were still very much in each other’s space. Midorima glanced left and right, looking for an escape route. If he stayed here much longer he might-

          “Midorima,” Kagami whispered, before leaning down and brushing their lips together. 

          Midorima froze, completely stiff underneath Kagami. But when Kagami cupped the side of his face and ran his thumb over his cheek, he couldn’t stop the soft sigh that escaped him, and he couldn’t stop his lips from pressing back against Kagami’s, either. 

          It was a gentle, chaste kiss, unexpectedly sweet, but at the same time exactly what Midorima would expect from him. But when the kisses became more insistent and Midorima’s hands were twitching to hold onto Kagami, he instead shoved Kagami back. 

          “Stop!” he said. 

          Kagami immediately sat back, looking concerned. But he was still too close. “I…I should have asked first, I’m sorry,” he said, eyebrows furrowed. “You just looked so-”

          Midorima sat up and pushed him back even further. “It wasn’t that,” he said, fixing his glasses from where the excitement had knocked them askew. He was tempted to get up and leave. It would be easier. He could end this before he got hurt. But when he looked up and met Kagami’s earnest gaze, he thought that with him, maybe he didn’t have to keep his walls up. 

          So, he yanked Kagami forward by his shirt and smashed their lips together again. Kagami responded almost immediately, cupping the back of Midorima’s neck as if to prevent him from pulling away. As if Midorima would ever want to again. He loosened his grip on Kagami’s shirt and instead used his hands to push them back down onto the carpet. 

          Soon, Kagami’s shirt had been thrown somewhere and Midorima’s was halfway off. Kagami distracted him in the middle of taking it off by pulling Midorima down and kissing him hard. Their kisses were steadily getting wetter and sloppier, and neither of them mentioned the other being hard except by grinding against each other while they rolled around on the floor. 

          Midorima was on his back with his thigh between Kagami’s legs when Kagami, hovering over him, reached for his belt. Midorima reached down and grabbed his wrist. 

          “You want to stop?” Kagami asked, making to pull away. Midorima tugged him back down in answer, lifting his leg to rub it between Kagami’s and relishing the soft groan he got in return. But when Kagami tried to get to his pants again he shook his head. “Midorima, let me, please,” Kagami said, a tinge of desperation in his voice. 

          “I don’t want to do it on the floor.” 

          Kagami snorted. “You’re such a diva. The bedroom’s too far.” 

          “You’re lazy. No.” Before Kagami could protest again, he added, “I want you…I want to…receive, this time, and it’ll hurt if we do it here.” 

          Kagami froze, then sat back, staring at him. “I was only gonna…we’re fucking? You’ll let me fuck you?”

          “We’re not going to if you don’t shut up,” Midorima said as he sat up, took off his shirt for good, and tossed it to the side.

          “Understood,” Kagami said, smiling wide and looking like a kid on Christmas morning. He sprang to his feet and tugged Midorima up with him, practically dragging him to the bedroom.

          Before Midorima could blink, Kagami had him naked on his hands and knees with two of his fingers inside of him, moving in and out steadily but not doing what he really _wanted._

          He suddenly understood why Kagami’s past partners had always been so loud. He was _infuriating_. 

          “Kagami,” he said, voice higher than normal. “If you don’t _do_ something, I’m going to kill you.” 

          Kagami curled his fingers and hit his prostate dead on. Midorima cried out. 

          “What did you say?” Kagami asked. Midorima couldn’t see his face, but could imagine how smug he looked easily enough. But then Kagami moved his fingers just right, and he couldn’t imagine much of anything anymore. 

          It felt good, but it wasn’t quite enough. He was aching, he _needed_ Kagami. 

          “Please, Kagami,” he moaned. “More.” 

          Kagami obliged, adding another finger and moving them faster. 

          “Glad to hear you don’t want to kill me anymore,” he said, sounding a little out of breath. He reached around to grab Midorima’s dick, stroking it in time with his fingers, which were beginning to move even faster and harder. 

          Midorima collapsed on his elbows and buried his face in his comforter, ignoring the pinch of his glasses.

          “Please, get inside, Kagami,” he cried, hoping that the comforter would muffle how pathetic he sounded. But from the quick glance he had gotten of it, Kagami seemed to have a very nice dick, and he couldn’t wait to feel it in him. Kagami’s control must have been wearing thin too, because he pulled his fingers out and rubbed Midorima’s side soothingly. He heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper, and shivered when he finally felt Kagami so close to where he wanted him. 

          However, Kagami’s fingers stroked his hair gently, before grabbing it and yanking Midorima’s head up. 

          “OW! What was that for?” 

          “Sorry, I just want to hear you,” he said. 

          Midorima frowned at him before turning back around, although this time, not hiding. Kagami let go of his hair and moved his hands to grip his hips.

          When he finally pushed in, they let out twin groans. Midorima was so wound up from Kagami’s fingering that he felt ready to come too soon. But he didn’t want to. He wanted this to last. 

          Kagami covered Midorima’s body with his own, hips moving in the perfect rhythm, his dick filling Midorima perfectly. Kagami had prepared him so thoroughly that the stretch felt _good_ , rather than uncomfortable. He moved his hands on top of Midorima’s, lacing their fingers together. It was so sweet that Midorima felt ready to die of embarrassment. 

          Luckily for him, Kagami was not a patient man. He kissed the back of Midorima’s neck before sitting back up and fucking him _hard._

          It was almost too much. It felt so good. The bed was moving with each thrust, and Midorima fell to his elbows again. The moans Kagami was letting out turned him on even more. He wanted to see his face. 

          “If you…wanted to hear me - _ah! -_ it’s not gonna happen in this position,” he managed to grit out. 

          Kagami let out a sort of strangled laugh as he pulled out and flipped Midorima over, lifting one of his legs and pushing back in unceremoniously. 

          He really was beautiful, Midorima thought as he watched him move, glad he had worn his glasses. Kagami’s had turned red all the way to his chest, which was shining with sweat. The best part was that Kagami was gazing right back at him, eyes filled with lust and something softer. Midorima reached out and pulled him closer, wrapping his long legs around Kagami’s back to pull him in deeper. 

          Their lips met, and Midorima ran his hands down Kagami’s muscular back, digging his nails in to urge him on as their pace quickened. When Kagami hit him in just the right place, he could no longer keep up their kiss. Kagami moved down to kiss his neck as Midorima cried out. 

          “I’m close, Kagami,” he panted as the other man reached down to stroke his dick again. His voice cracked. “I like you, I really like you,” he babbled. Kagami’s breath hitched, and he thrust even harder. 

          With a rather loud moan of Kagami’s name, Midorima came, and Kagami quickly followed. He gave Midorima a long kiss before finally collapsing on top of him. Normally, Midorima would have shoved him off and said something offensive, but decided to give him a break. Also, his arms felt like noodles. 

          After a few minutes, the managed to move and clean themselves up before settling back down in bed. Midorima wasn’t quite sure how he wound up being the little spoon to Kagami Taiga, but it wasn’t too bad, especially when Kagami kept pressing little kisses on the back of his neck.

          “You said you liked me earlier…I really like you, too,” Kagami said after a while. “I mean, I was _happy_ when I almost chopped my finger off, just because it gave me a chance to talk to you.” 

          “You are honestly one of the stupidest people I’ve ever met.” 

          Kagami laughed, his breath on the back of Midorima’s neck sending pleasant shivers down his spine and making him think that a round two was in the near future. But for now, it was nice to be held in Kagami’s arms with sweet nothings being whispered in his ear.

          “It’s not going to be easy, you know,” Midorima eventually said. “Being with me.” 

          “Huh? Why?” 

          “Cancer and Leo aren’t very compatible,” he said seriously, then waited for Kagami to laugh. When he didn’t, he rolled over to find Kagami looking very sheepish. 

          “I know,” he almost whispered. “I looked it up when you told me your birthday a couple weeks ago.” 

          Midorima laughed out loud. 

          “Stop laughing!” Kagami said. “It’s important to you, so I wanted to see if I had a chance, you know? I mean, it _is_ kind of interesting…oh, but don’t think I’m gonna start carrying around weird shit like you do, it’s not like - _mmph_!”

          Midorima shut him up with a kiss. Somehow, he was certain they would be just fine together, compatibility be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, mazzie. i love you, and it just seemed like you were having a shitty time this summer (or maybe i was just projecting), so I wrote this for you. i really hope you liked it.
> 
> and you know, im gonna be honest - i was stoned when i wrote a good portion of this fic. if that excuses it.
> 
> shout out to my beloved biochem friend who taught me VIP gal and other mnemonic devices that i don't remember because i hate science. you'll never read this, but you the best.
> 
> title from she blinded me with science by thomas dolby!


End file.
